Home
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: "Hey." Alfred said turning to his adopted parents Arthur and Francis suddenly. "Who are my and Matt's real parents?" AU Human-verse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Yes. Another story, with more than one chapters.**

**Sigh. I'm not even going to say anything on this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Hey." Alfred said turning to his adopted parents Arthur and Francis suddenly. "Who are my and Matt's real parents?"

Arthur froze with his cup of tea halfway to his mouth, Francis dropped his newspaper, and Matthew choked on the food he was eating.

Alfred rolled his eyes and pounded his coughing brother on the back.

"Well? Who are they?"

Arthur and Francis shared a look. Francis carefully straightened the newspaper in front of him until it was wrinkle free and asked carefully. "What brought this on Alfred?"

Alfred shrugged. "Don't know. Just time to know I guess."

By the look in Arthur's eyes he was going over every book he had read about adopting children in his mind.

He cleared his throat before saying slowly. "If you want to know so badly then I guess we can call the agency we adopted you and your brother from."

Alfred brightened. "Great!"

* * *

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden?" Matthew asked later that night.

Alfred sighed as he looked up from his computer. "You mean you never thought about it?"

Matthew shrugged. Even though they were twins some differences went deep. The shade of their eyes, the tones of their voices, and most of all their accents.

Matthew had a French accent that he had learned from Francis. Alfred had a British accent he had learned from Arthur.

Matthew sighed as he held a pillow in his arms tightly. "I mean they gave us up and everything. I don't think they are that good of people."

Alfred shrugged. "You won't know until you try Matt."

Matthew bit his lip. "Maybe…I don't want to try."

* * *

Alfred sat on his bed with his physics textbook in hand. He gave a sigh and threw it to the side. He knew all this stuff already. Besides Matt he was the smartest kid in the school.

There was a knock at his bedroom door suddenly. He looked up surprised.

"Come in." he called.

His parents entered the room. Arthur took a seat on the end of Alfred's bed and Francis took a seat at his desk.

"We called the agency." Francis said carefully.

Alfred sat up. "And?"

Arthur hesitated before holding out a folded sheet of paper. "They were able to give us a name and an address. The bad news though…"

Alfred took the paper and scanned the address. It was in America.

They lived in England.

"As you can see it is too far away for you to simply go for a visit." Arthur said. Was that a hint of smugness Alfred heard in his voice?

Francis stood up and petted Alfred on the head like he had done when he was a child.

"We'll leave you alone for a while." he said pulling Arthur out of the room.

Alfred continued to stare at the piece of paper that held his real mothers name and her address.

In America.

America.

* * *

Francis sighed as he closed the door behind him and followed his husband to their own bedroom.

"You could at least try to keep the happiness out of your voice." Francis said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Francis do you honestly want our son to go to the other side of the world? America of all places! You and I both hate that place."

"I don't hate it." Francis said carefully. "I simply do not enjoy my time there."

"That's the same thing as hate you old frog."

Francis sighed again. "You knew this day would come either way."

"I was hoping it wouldn't."

"But it did. And it is." Francis said. "And its not going to leave like either one of us want it to."

Arthur lay back in their bed. "Regardless. We are not letting him go overseas just to see someone who gave him up."

* * *

Alfred zombied through his school the next day. It was one of those boarding schools that their father loved so much with their uniforms and rules.

Without realizing where he was going he was in the library and heading towards the atlases.

He opened one of them and turned the page to the United States of America. His fingers stroked the pages. He pulled the piece of paper out again and looked at the state. The state of Virginia.

His eyes absorbed the page for another moment before closing it and putting the book away.

A place ticket to America cost a lot.

But not if someone was going to a college there. The school would pay for some of it.

And the rest…he could get a job to help pay for it.

Mind decided he started to his to his guidance counselor's office to have a talk about colleges.

* * *

Francis looked at the clock once more, his leg was shaking. He glanced again at the clock. Arthur was pacing the room and cursing under his breathes each more creative than the other.

Finally to their relief the door opened and their son Alfred entered the home.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Arthur exclaimed.

Alfred looked up at his father surprised. "Hello to you too."

"Answer the question Alfred. Where did you go?" he demanded.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I got a part time job."

Francis blinked in surprise. "A part time job? Why?"

Alfred shrugged. "Been having a lot of free time lately. And besides I'm saving it for something good."

Arthur started to smile. "Something good huh? Like your college fund?"

"Something like that."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "That's my boy, working for his future."

Francis frowned. "Alfred. We set up a college fund for you and Matthew when we adopted you. There's no need for that."

Alfred nodded. "I know. But I want to do this."

Arthur was practically glowing with pride. "I'm glad to hear that son. Just next time, call us so we don't spend the next hours worrying about you and wondering where you are."

"Will do dad."

* * *

Alfred sat at his desk and searched for colleges in Virginia. Almost on a whim he opened a link to one of the colleges.

'_Washington and Lee University.'_

He opened a small biography on the school and skimmed it.

The school was named after two men from American history. The second name was from Robert E. Lee.

The other was George Washington.

George Washington was called the father of America. He was one of the men who helped create the nation and more importantly he was the one who led the Americans in their revolutionary war against England.

Something his father tended to rant and rave about whenever he got drunk. About those 'thankless Americans who left a perfectly good home.'

His other father on the other hand would wrinkle his nose in his own way at the mention of America. Something he believed was a 'cultureless country filled with obesity and barbarians.'

He used to agree with Arthur on the topic of America. In his history class he was one of the people who hissed when the teacher would talk about how the ungrateful Americans left the empire.

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

**I was originally going to write this entire story as an oneshot but then I decided to make this more than one chapter.**

**How many I don't know though.**

**Yeah in this story Alfred has a British accent. This story is in a way a different take on Hetalia Alfred leaving. He starts to get interested in different views. And then he slowly goes there.**

**I also hope you guys liked the Washington thing I put there.**

**Anyway I think that's everything.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I don't really have that much to say here. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The entire street was accustomed to hearing screams and yells from one home. It was one of the things someone got used to over the years and even connected it to their neighborhood charm.

Needless to say when they heard the scream they didn't pay it that much mind.

"ARE YOU IN-FUCKING-SANE?"

Arthur took a deep breath after that yell for a few moments before once again screaming.

""HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Francis walked over to his husband and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortably.

"Mon cher please. Remember the doctor told you to not do anything that might raise your blood pressure."

Arthur looked at Francis incredulously. "I think this is an event that it is okay to freak out."

The two of them, and Matthew who was sitting in the back watching everything, looked at Alfred who sat there with a bored expression on his face.

Alfred had been looking to the side when his parents had started to talk and when they finished he looked at them.

"To answer your questions, no I am not insane and no I have not lost my mind." he said.

"I think you bloody well have!" Arthur screamed.

Alfred thumped his fingers on the side of his chair and bit back a scowl.

"I will not have my son travel all the way across the ocean to **that **country." Arthur spat out the word 'that' as if he had ingested poison.

"Well its not your choice anymore father." Alfred said.

"Excuse me?"

"I am eighteen years old. I am of legal age to do what I wish with my life." Alfred said. "It is my choice to go where I wish."

"I am not paying for that trip."

"You don't have to." Alfred pulled out his ticket from his bag. He straightened his vest and pants nervously. "Remember my part time job? I paid for everything. Tickets. Board. Everything."

Arthur gave him a scalding look. "I forbid it."

"You don't have that right anymore." Alfred shot back.

"I am your father!" Arthur yelled. "You will listen to me."

"And I won't listen!" Alfred yelled back.

Matthew stood up and left the room. When someone fought and he wasn't involved in it he chooses to leave the room.

"You are not leaving your school and everything that you have worked for to get into a good college just for this!" Arthur nearly screamed.

"I'm going to school there! I was accepted into a university and that's where I am going to live." Alfred screamed back.

"This has to do with that woman doesn't it?" Arthur asked. "Why can't you get it our of your head?"

"Because I need to know!" Alfred screamed.

Alfred took a deep breath and looked at Arthur. "Father. You can, and have, tell your entire family history all the way back to the days Britain was first an empire."

He looked at Francis. "Papa. You can recite your family history all the way back to days France still belonged to the Roman Empire."

He sighed again. "I don't have that. I don't know my biological families history. I don't know who they were. I don't even know my real parents names."

"I don't know about Matt but he doesn't seem to want to know." Alfred said looking at his hands. "I…need to know."

"Alfred. I understand that but I cannot let you go there." Arthur said.

"Arthur." Francis said suddenly. "Let him go."

Both Arthur and Alfred fell silent and stared at Francis in shock. In unison they said "What?"

"Let him go." Francis repeated.

Arthur suddenly clutched his head in one of his hands. "The entire world has gone insane."

"No it hasn't." Francis said walking towards Alfred. He placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders.

"Listen Alfred. I do understand." he said. "Blood while not everything is still a very powerful thing. Would you like me to drive you to the airport?"

Alfred tried to blink away the sudden tears in his eyes. "Oui. Merci, papa." he said in French.

Francis smiled at him and hugged him. "Ne pas en parler par enfant [do not mention it my child]." he murmured.

* * *

"You will be staying at the dorm?" Francis asked as they drove to the airport.

Alfred nodded. "Classes start in a week and they are allowing the students to settle in their rooms and make friends."

"I do hope you will be okay."

"Don't worry papa, I'll be fine."

"I'm your father. It is one of my jobs to worry about you."

The two lapsed into silence for the rest of the drive. Finally, and too soon according to Francis, they had arrived at the airport. Francis parked the car and helped Alfred with his luggages.

"I'll walk you as far as I can." he said.

The two waited in line for the authorization. "About father…" Alfred started hesitantly.

"He will come around." Francis said soothingly. "You know he loves you and wants nothing but the best for you."

Alfred nodded. He handed the teller his passport, visa, and ticket information.

Francis watched at the boy he had helped raise. When had he gotten so big exactly that he was capable of living in a completely new country all by himself?

He walked Alfred to the security check. This was where they parted ways.

"Alfred…" Francis started hesitantly.

Alfred looked at him.

Francis placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders once more. "Listen to me. No matter what happens there. No matter what you learn. Remember this. You have and will always have a family here who loves you."

Alfred nodded. "I know papa."

Francis embraced his son once more. "Please Alfred. Take care."

"I will papa. I will."

* * *

Alfred took a deep breath and flinched slightly under the sun. Summer was still going strong in the states and this heat was not something he was used to from rainy cloudy England.

America was completely backwards. The people drove on the wrong side, their slang was completely wrong, their spellings, everything.

People gave him weird looks when he talked to them or some of them would laugh and nearly beg him to say something else in what they dubbed his 'sexy British accent.'

"_Well if you and your people love British accents so much." _he sometimes wanted to sneer. _"Why did you break away from the empire?"_

He sighed and took a sip of the store bought tea. He held in another flinch. Another thing America couldn't get right. The perfect cup of tea. He missed the ones from back home, even the ones that claimed they were authentic British tea was nothing like back home.

Classes were starting in a three days. That meant Alfred had three days to find the address and talk to the person who very well might be his mother.

He took another sip of his rapidly cooling tea and this time didn't bother to hold in the shudder.

* * *

Alfred checked the piece of paper once more hesitantly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gathered his courage to walk up the road in front of the house.

He raised his arm; it was shaking, and knocked on the door.

He counted the seconds off in his head. One two three four five si-

The door opened.

A woman stood there merely staring at him.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Hello. My name is-"

"I know what your name is…Alfred." the woman said.

Alfred's heart jumped into his throat. "Since you know my name you must know why I'm here."

The woman nodded. "Yes I do."

Breathing heavily he then said "Forgive me if I seem rude but…are you my mother?"

His heart froze when she said "No, I'm not."

But it started once more when she said "I'm your aunt."

The woman stepped to the side and held the door open.

"Please come in, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Staring at the woman Alfred realized that he did see some resemblances. The shape of the nose and forehead seemed to be the same.

The woman walked to the stove. "Coffee?"

"Tea if you have it." Alfred replied.

The woman shook her head. "Sorry. Only coffee."

"I never drank coffee." he said almost apologetically.

The woman smiled at him then and poured two cups. "First time for everything I suppose."

Alfred waited for her to sit down to begin asking his questions however before he opened his mouth she asked "Where is the other one? Matthew?"

Alfred closed his mouth and stared at the cup of coffee in front of him. "He…he didn't want to come."

The woman sighed. "I'm actually surprised you're here really."

"Well I want to know." he said. He took a sip of the coffee to be polite and almost gagged on the bitter taste. Why was America filled with people who didn't have a single taste bud? A normal taste bud?

"Ma'm I want to know about my parents?" he said. "Do you have a way I could contact them?"

The woman didn't answer as she simply took a sip of her own coffee, her eyes scanning Alfred.

"You look a lot like her." she finally said. "Exactly like her actually. I suppose Matthew looks like your father."

"We're twins, practically."

The woman nodded. "Like I said. Your father."

"They weren't twins." she said seeing Alfreds look. "They just looked alike."

She took another sip of the coffee. "Sugar?"

"Pardon?"

She nodded towards his mostly untouched coffee. "Need sugar?"

"Yes, please."

She pushed the bowl towards him and watched as he put three spoonfuls into the coffee.

"Your mother had three as well." she said.

Alfred nodded as he swirled the concoction in an attempt to make it somewhat passable to his pleading stomach.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Marsha. Marsha Jones."

"Ms Jones." Alfred said. "If you don't mind I want to talk to my mother."

"In time." she said. "British, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"That accent of yours. It's British right?"

Alfred nodded causing Marsha to snort.

"Oh your mother would've gotten a kick out of that."

"What do you mean?"

Marsha took another sip of the coffee. "Your mother, how to say this, was a true and pureblooded American. She had nearly every right to be really, our family goes back to the revolution."

Alfred sat up straighter in his chair. "The American Revolution?" he asked. The same revolution that was the domino effect that helped crumble the mighty British empire? The one he and everyone he has ever known had hissed in hatred towards? His ancestors had fought in it?

Marsha nodded, stood up, and left the room. When she returned she was carrying a thick scrapbook. She opened the cover and there an old and faded picture of a man standing proudly in an American Revolutionary uniform.

"That's David K. Jones." Marsha said. "He was the first Jones to live in America. He had a twin brother back in England who fought on the side of the British. They met on the battlefield once and they ignored the other."

Alfred got a sudden mental image of meeting Matt on the battlefield when they were both on others sides. He gave a shudder down his back.

Marsha either ignored it or chose not to comment as she turned the page.

"During all the times of American history." she continued. "There was a Jones somewhere there helping make it."

"A Jones fought in every single war America had been in." she said. "We are a proud and American heritage, remember that Alfred."

Alfred nodded at a loss to do anything else. He turned the page in the book absorbing each picture as the backgrounds and technology started to advance.

The war of 1812. The American Civil War. Segregation. WWI. The Great Depression. WWII. The Cold War. The Korean War. The Vietnam War. Woodstock. Finally it stopped on a picture of two girls.

One of which was a younger looking Marsha.

Alfred took in a sharp breathe and stroked the picture through the cellophane. Marsha was right. He did look like his mother. They had the same shade of eyes and hair and skin tone and…everything.

"Sarah." Marsha said. "Sara Jones. Your mother."

"Sarah." he murmured.

Marsha left the room again and this time she gave back holding a single photograph frame. She held it out to him. "This is your mother and father."

Alfred took the photo. Looking at his mother was like looking at a girl version of him and looking at his father was like looking at Matthew.

"Your fathers name is Frederick." Marsha said.

Alfred gripped the frame in his hands until the wood was threatening to break. He ignored the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Please tell me." he whispered. "Did…did our mother love us?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Then why the hell did she give us away?" he whispered. "If she loved us why give us away?"

Marsha looked at him solemnly. "I think its time you see her."

* * *

Alfred froze.

No. He shook his head. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Marsha was leading him towards a cemetery.

She looked back at him. "Come or not?"

Gathering all that remained of his courage Alfred followed her. She led him to a set of two graves.

One read Frederick Williams.

The other read Sarah Jones.

Alfred fell to his knees and looked at Marsha with tears in his eyes. "How does this answer my question?" he asked hoarsely.

Marsha placed her hands on Alfred's shoulders. "Your mother was sick. Very sick. Thankfully it didn't affect you or your brother, she made sure of that. There was a medicine she was able to take to help her. However she couldn't take it when she was pregnant."

Marsha closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sky. "The doctor was ready to schedule an abortion for her when she nearly tackled him. She said that there was no way she would trade the lives of her children for her own."

"I was out of the country at the time she went into labor. By the time I had gotten home she had died and you and Matthew had been sent away, already adopted by some couple."

"And…and my father?" Alfred asked.

"He was a doctor. He volunteered to help wounded soldiers. The day before he was scheduled to come back his area was bombed. No one made it out alive."

* * *

Alfred found himself walking back towards the college dorms once more.

"_Come back tomorrow, you need time to process everything." _Marsha had said. _"I'll understand though if you don't come back."_

According to her his mother was a true and through blooded American. Everything America stood for she loved and was.

Alfred stopped and looked around. There were people everywhere talking and laughing. What does America stand for?

Freedom. Choice.

It was in his blood. And he would accept it.

Sarah Jones. Frederick Williams. His parents.

All of a sudden Alfred Bonnefoy Kirkland no longer seemed right. No longer felt right.

What felt right?

The answer came to him as if it had always been there.

Jones from his mother. F from his father.

Alfred F. Jones.

It wasn't British. It wasn't French. It wasn't anything he had learned or believed his entire life.

It was…

American.

**Okay there will be one more chapter and I think that's it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**The last chapter, finally.**

**And with this chapter. This is the second story that I have finished completely. I feel so proud.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

First things first. Gaining back his citizenship.

Marsha had been ecstatic and eager to help. She vouched for him that he had been born on this land when it was needed, contacted the doctors and the birth certificates and the records of him and his brother that they were born in a Virginian hospital.

He needed to take a few tests that he would have some time to prepare for and soon he would be a citizen of his motherland once more.

He spent long nights in the college library reading on the American history from start to finish. He read on the Native Americans, to when it was a British colony, to when it gained its independence and through its struggle to become a world power.

Through the other countries doubts and scorns it had risen.

He had gotten all the necessary paperwork to legally change his name. He no longer wished to be a Kirkland or Bonnefoy. He was proud of the blood running through his veins and would show that in every which way he could.

He pushed his slacks, pants, vest, and proper shirts to the back of his closet. He went out and bought jeans and jackets, tank tops and a few sweaters for the colder months. Sneakers and boots replaced shoes. A digital watch replaced his old fashioned watch.

The day he had regained citizenship in his mother country he took the documents stating his citizenship towards England and France and his old passport into a drawer and closed it tightly.

* * *

Once he had passed those tests he turned his complete attention to his school and friends there.

He tried out for the football team. Granted of course he thought it was a completely different type of football what the Americans called soccer but he also enjoyed this new style of rugby.

What he lacked in skill he made up for in strength and soon found a place on the football team.

A coed football team apparently since the co-captain was the only girl on the team.

She was also in his history class he remembered. A pretty girl with short blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

She had introduced herself as Louise Beilschmidt in a German accent and then warned him not to take her lightly.

When she had tackled them in practice that warning was immediately placed in the front of his mind.

She was his first friend on the campus and then introduced him to her little group.

The twins Feliciano and Lovino Vargas from Italy. Kiku Honda from Japan. Antonio Fernandez from Spain. Feliks Łukasiewicz from Poland. And Toris Laurinaitis from Lithuania. And of course Louise Beilschmidt from Germany/Hungary, although she considered herself German through and through.

Alfred looked over his group of friends, all different cultures and points of the world, and smiled happily.

* * *

Alfred pouted as he glared at the book sitting innocently on its high shelf mocking him.

He stood on his tip toes and stretched his arms as far as he was able to and still his fingers were only able to brush the bottom of the book.

Alfred gave an aggravated sigh and gritted his teeth trying to get higher.

Suddenly there was someone standing next to him and that someone was taller than him and easily took the book he wanted off the shelf.

Alfred turned his head to the side. Blue eyes met violet.

"This is the book you wanted correct?" the man asked, his voice had a Russian accent.

Alfred nodded and reached for the book.

The man held it higher and out of reach.

"Can I have it?" Alfred asked.

The other looked at the book carefully in thought. "Perhaps."

He then looked at Alfred. "Let us make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes." he said smiling. "I will give you this book if you will go out and get something to drink with me."

"Are…are you asking me out on a date?" Alfred asked.

The man smiled. "If that is the way you want to see it then yes."

Alfred sighed. "Alright then. I accept."

The smile widened as he handed the book to Alfred. "Well the, now or later?"

"Now I guess. Have nothing else to do."

The two walked to the librarian's desk in silence.

"What's your name anyway?" Alfred asked as he checked out the book.

"It's Ivan, Alfred. Ivan Braginsky. I'm in your history class."

Alfred blushed as he looked at an amused Ivan. He did look somewhat familiar.

"You know if you wanted to ask me out you could've simply asked me." Alfred said.

Ivan gave a slight chuckle. "I could've. But where would the fun be in that?"

* * *

Turns out Ivan was from Russia and had escaped to America to get out of the influence of his father.

"Something I find interesting." he had said over their cups of coffee. "Is that a lot of the students in this school had come here either to escape their family or against their families wishes."

"What do you mean?"

Ivan took a sip of the coffee and said "Well I have been asking around the students. Those who parents weren't born here and those who came from different countries as exchange students. Practically none of their parents had any desire for them to come here for many different reasons. Some, like myself, did it to escape family. Why did you come here?"

Alfred looked into his cup; lately he had been craving more and more coffee rather than tea. "I came to find my family."

"Pardon?"

"I was adopted." he explained. "Only my adoptive family lives in England, where I raised. When I heard that my biological family was here I immediately applied for a college here and came here."

The two continued to talk for a while longer. Classes they were taking and were interested in. Alfred had a part time job at the public library and Ivan had one at the coffee shop where they were. Ivan told him about Russia and Alfred told him about England and France. Ivan told him about his two sisters. Alfred told him about his brother.

Soon it was time for them to go back to campus.

"I…actually had fun." Alfred said.

"You sound surprised."

"Kinda am."

"Then am I correct in asking you out on another date?" Ivan asked hopefully.

Alfred grinned.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

One day when he was just talking to himself, reciting what was going to be on the test in the next five minutes he realized something.

He had lost his British accent.

He said a few more words. It was practically all gone.

He shrugged and continued to recite the periodic table in order with a small smile on his face.

* * *

"_We desire to see you. Please come back home over the summer. We want to hear everything." _the letter read.

"Go." Ivan said when Alfred asked for advice. "It will do you good."

"But…" Alfred said struggling with the words. "I'm different now."

"And let them know that." Ivan said. "Let them know who you are."

* * *

Plane tickets ready. Ivan driving him to the airport. Him leaving for a month. The small goodbye party that had been held last night still fresh in his mind.

He was going back to England.

He glanced at his suitcase. Half of it was filled with pictures. Pictures of his friends. Pictures of his new home. And of course pictures of Ivan.

"You will call?" Ivan asked before they parted.

Alfred grinned and kissed him.

"You can bet on it."

* * *

He stepped off the place and into the airport. He still remembered everything here. The familiar scent of England, all rainy and dreary, hung in the air. The British flag was everywhere.

Alfred pulled at his collar slightly. The American flag embodied on his sleeve jacket was gaining some attention.

"Alfred Alfred!" a familiar voice called out.

He turned and grinned at the sight of his brother running through the crowd towards him. He extended his arms and Matthew jumped into them.

"I missed you so much Alfred." Matthew said.

Alfred laughed as he hugged his brother tightly. Before he could say anything he saw his Arthur and Francis going towards them.

"Alfred." they cried out before reaching them and hugging him as well.

"I missed all of you so much!" Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur froze. "Alfred. Lad. What happened to your voice? Are you sick?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nope. I just gained an American accent."

Arthur simply looked at him. "Oh dear lord."

* * *

"Tell me about everything Al. I want to hear it all." Matthew said.

Alfred laughed. "Where do you want me to start first?"

"Um…you kept talking about your friends. Tell me more about them."

Alfred grinned. "I can do better than that." he said going to his suitcase. "I have pictures as well."

He pulled out an album and sat down on the couch. Matthew sat next to him and Francis sat next to Matthew. Arthur slowly sat down on the Alfred's other side.

Alfred opened the album and tapped the first picture. "That is Feliciano and Lovino Vargas." he said.

Matthew looked at the picture of one of them smiling brightly and the other one was scowling.

"Why is he so unhappy?"

"Lovino is usually like that." Alfred said shrugging.

He turned the page. A picture of a smiling man looking up from his book met them. "That's Antonio Fernandez."

He turned the page. A girl wearing a football uniform met them. "That's Louise Beilschmidt."

An hour passed before Alfred was able to get through the entire album.

"You spoke of, what was his name, Ivan quite dearly." Francis said almost coyly.

Alfred blushed slightly. "Yeah well. He's kinda my boyfriend."

Arthur blinked. "Boyfriend? When did this happen?"

"Months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Matthew asked feigning hurt.

"Sorry bro."

"Ivan." Arthur said. "How close are you two exactly?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Don't worry; we didn't do anything like that. Yet."

Matthew and Francis had to hold in a laugh when Arthur's face reddened when Alfred said "Yet."

"Are you…happy there?" Arthur carefully asked.

Alfred nodded. "Very. I am really happy there."

Arthur nodded slowly. "I…see."

* * *

Alfred and Matthew were in Alfred's old room. Both of them were sitting on his bed like they had done countless times through their childhood.

"Tell me." Matthew ordered. "Tell me about our parents."

"I thought you didn't want to know." Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alfred." Matthew said warningly.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright."

He crossed the room and reached into his suitcase once more. He took out the photo album that Marsha had given him.

Alfred slowly told Matthew of their family history. About their parents, about their ancestors, everything he knew.

Matthew lightly slid his fingers over the cellophane of the picture.

"She…they really did care about us." he said quietly.

Alfred smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, they did."

Alfred stretched and hopped off the bed. "I'm going to get something to drink, want something?"

"No thanks."

Alfred walked into the hallway and passed his parents room. Behind the closed door he heard them arguing quietly.

"-should be happy." Francis said.

"No! I should not be happy frog!" Arthur hissed. "He was not supposed to be happy there! He should have been miserable and nearly running back home."

"Arthur he's our son. Don't you want whatever makes him happy?"

"He would be completely happy here!" Arthur retorted. "Even more happy than there."

"Arthur." Francis said gently. "You need to understand. Sometimes some people find homes in other places than where they are born. I found a home here with you didn't I?"

"That's different." Arthur said. "You moved for love."

"And America turned out to be Alfred's love."

"It's the wrong one."

Choosing not to hear anymore Alfred tore himself away from that spot and ran to his room.

Matthew looked up from looking through the photo album once more. "I thought you were getting something to drink."

Ignoring his brother Alfred threw on his shirt and sneakers. He grabbed his bomber jacket and ran out.

"Alfred? Alfred! Where are you going?" Matthew yelled after him. They heard Francis and Arthur come out of their rooms.

Ignoring all of them he ran out the door.

"Alfred!"

* * *

Alfred was fit and in shape. Being on the football team made sure of that. He had to stay strong and fast to be on the team.

With that he was able to run to the park that was halfway across the town with barely losing a single breath.

He recognized this place. It was his and Matt's favorite place when they were younger.

He slowly walked through the park. Mothers looked at him apprehensively before turning back to their children. Kids ran here and there laughing. Dogs were barking. The sun was just starting to set.

This was his first home. The one associated with his childhood. The one that was a part of almost his whole life excluding the last year.

Had he made a mistake? Had he done something bad?

Was it a mistake that he had gone to America?

Was everything he had done in the past year just a mistake?

His pocket suddenly vibrated.

Jolting in slight surprise he reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone.

It was Ivan.

He flipped it open and placed it in his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Alfred? It's me."_

"Ivan? Why are you calling?"

"_I cannot call my boyfriend?"_

"No, no." Alfred quickly said. "I'm glad you did. But didn't we see each other this morning?"

"_I know, I know." _Ivan said. _"It's just…"_

"What?"

"_It's just…I really wanted to hear your voice."_

Alfred pressed the phone closer to his ear. "What?"

"_I wanted to hear your voice." _Ivan repeated. _"I really miss you Alfred."_

Alfred smiled. "I miss you too Ivan."

He could almost hear the smile in Ivan's voice. _"Hold on. I need to put you on speaker phone."_

There were a few buttons being pressed and he heard Ivan say _"Alright, now."_

"_Hi Alfred!" _a mess of voices called.

Alfred blinked in surprise as a smile spread on his face. "Hey! Who am I talking to out of curiosity?"

"_Toris!"_

"_Feliciano and Lovino."_

"_Like, Feliks is here."_

"_Louise."_

"_Kiku, Alfred-kun."_

"_Antonio."_

"The whole gang." Alfred said softly.

"_Yeah." _Toris said. _"We miss you already Alfred."_

"_Your annoying laugh is oddly needed in the group now."_

"_And the rest of the team can't really function without one of our best players."_

Alfred smiled widely. "I feel…just…thanks."

"_For what Al?"_

"Everyone. Thank you." he said. "I just really needed to hear all of this."

"_Doubting yourself Jones?" _Louise's voice came. _"Thinking you made a mistake coming here and now we just put up that almost diminished light?"_

"How…how did you know?"

"_I'm awesome. I know everything." _she said all of that in a deadpan and emotionless voice.

Alfred chuckled. "I think I have to go. Ran out of the house without telling anyone where I was going. Don't want to worry them anymore."

"_Alright Alfred. Just remember, call me whenever you want."_

"I will Ivan, I will."

"_Same here Jones! We're here to support you as well."_

"Thank you everyone."

"Thank you."

* * *

"This is a nice college." Arthur said looking through a book. "Close to home. And a good campus."

"I attend a great college dad." Alfred said patiently.

"Still, it doesn't hurt to look at other options."

Francis sighed behind his newspaper and bit his tongue lightly.

"I love where I go dad." Alfred said.

"Alfred…" Arthur started.

"Dad enough." Alfred said. He stood up slightly "I have a home back in America. That's where I belong. Please stop."

Arthur sighed. "Alfred. Lad. I mean only the best when I say this."

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You made a mistake lad."

Alfred blinked in surprise. He stood and deposited his plate in the sink.

"Alfred?" Francis asked standing up.

Ignoring both his parents Alfred turned to Matthew. "Can I borrow your computer?"

"Sure." Matthew said slowly. "Why?"

"I want to see if I can transfer my tickets. I don't want to leave at the end of the month."

Arthur beamed and stood up. "That's my boy."

"Because I want to leave now." Alfred finished.

* * *

Opting to take a taxi instead of having to suffer through a car ride with either one of his parents or his brother Alfred quickly packed all of his belongings.

"Alfred wait." Matthew said running into his room where Alfred had finished packing his second to last suitcase.

"Alfred please. Don't go." he pleaded.

"If I don't go now, then I'll go insane." he retorted.

"Dad is sorry." Matthew said. "He's sorry that he said that."

"No he isn't."

"What about papa?" Matthew asked. "He still wants to see you."

Alfred ignored his brother as he finished. He could hear the taxi driver honk his horn impatiently.

Alfred carried his suitcases outside walking past Francis and Arthur.

"Alfred wait." Francis said.

Ignoring him Alfred placed the suitcases in the trunk the driver had opened.

Before he got into the taxi he turned to his family.

"If any of you want to see me again." he said. "Then come to America. Come and see exactly why I love it so much. Come and see all my friends. Come and see Ivan. Come and see just exactly why I would never want to leave it."

With that he turned and entered the cab. He refused to glance backward to where his family stood in disbelief.

* * *

He ran through the airport. His eyes scanned the crowd and his heart was almost bursting through his chest.

A banner rose among the crowd. It was colorful and full of life. The words _Welcome Home Alfred _were printed on it.

He could recognize Feliciano's and Lovino's work anywhere.

He ran through the crowd. It parted for him easily.

And there they were. All of them. Feliciano. Lovino. Toris. Feliks. Kiku. Louise. Antonio.

And most of all Ivan.

Ivan ran through the crowd towards him. Alfred jumped into his awaiting arms and immediately threw his legs around Ivan's waist.

They kissed.

He was home.

**And that's the end of this story. **

**No really. This is the end. I refuse to put it longer. I refuse. **

**No matter how much I want to enlarge the other peoples past. Especially Louise's whom I have already made practically an entire back-story on.**

**I refuse.**

**Please.**

**I also couldn't help gender bending Germany. I just couldn't help it.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
